Dangerous Job
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Puck's job comes to school with him and it kind of gives him the creeps. He's not sure why though but he's going to find out.
1. It All Has to Start Somewhere

NakedKing this ones for you! Because you wanted it and I promised it. In case anyone was wondering I've been working on this for a really long time. The first quarter of my notebook is full of this FIRST chapter and it's still not perfect. I'm sorry but it's good and short -_-.

Disclaimer: I have officially kidnapped Mark Salling, I just don't own him...and I'll have him back for rehearsal, don't you worry you're cute little faces. I don't own glee...or really the plot line.

Warnings:

Paring:As far as you all know right now, there is none.

It had started as a normal pool cleaning, she brought him a drink and he smirked. Then the lonely cougar was on top of him, running her nails down his chest. He thought that it would go downhill when the husband, or maybe boyfriend, he's not entirely sure yet, walked in. The look in the guys eyes made it seem like he didn't care. The girl had pulled away and Puck stood up, expecting something to happen. The guy to kill him, cut off his dick, punch him, anything.

Then the couple was smirking at each other and they were on him in a second. Girl in front of Puck and guy behind. Puck'll admit it was fucking hot sex but since there was a girl it was completely straight, even if he'd have a sore aass for a while. He didn't care, why should he?

Maybe that's not the completely true, he cared a lot but not enough to bitch about it. He had this coming. He'd go home, get some rest, go to school and the whole thing would've just been another lay, another job. He tucks the cash in his bag and lays down, it won't be on his mind come morning. He didn't care enough to think about it.

It sucks when he's wrong. The next day at school is when it started to bother him, when it had happened. Their science teacher would be absent for a few weeks, maybe months. Which isn't really a big deal, until he walks into the classroom. He didn't know the girl's replacement would be the guy he slept with last night. That, itself, was creepy. He's never had anyone he slept with pop into school the next day, unless they were there the day before.

He shoved the feeling away and slipped into the seat next to Finn at their lab bench. Finn looked over to him, lips slightly parted and a raised eyebrow, seemingly confused. He ignored the look from the substitute teacher, resting his head on his hand as the guy continued to talk.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Finn said, a questioning tone to it.

"Yeah, well..."

"Things change." Puck nodded as the teacher, Mr. Stelavon, came over and handed him a copy of the paper. The class had erupted into laughter and conversation as they started the assignment.

"Do you understand what we're doing?"

"Yeah, thanks." No one seemed to notice how creeped Puck was or they just didn't care. Finn was already in deep conversation with Chris and Michael. He cut in, the four joking, laughing and working as Mr. Stelavon walked away.

Maybe it was just his imagination and his nerves. If it did get any worse he'd talk to one of the guys. After all, it wasn't a big deal, the guy didn't DO anything, he just made Puck's skin crawl and sent shivers up his spine. But that could just be because they slept together and Puck didn't need him blabbing about it. Maybe he wouldn't talk to one of the guys unless Mr. Stelavon really did something.

Kids started to loose track of the time and when class ended they were scrambling to get out. There was another 5 minutes before the late bell rang but the first bell rang and that was cue for the kids to hurry. Puck was a badass so he took his time and Finn waited, bag on his shoulder.

"Come on slowass"_(AN:I call people that when they're slow)_

"Shut up." Puck punched his shoulder as they started to leave and finn just laughed.

"nice work today boys." Mr. Stelavon said as they left. Both boys giving a nod, Puck's feeling returning until Finn's hand clapped down on his shoulder. Then it all disappeared and he smiled at Finn lightly.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he muttered "Later" and they both went to their next class, in opposite directions. Puck never thinking of Mr. Stelavon, which was good. Since puck was just overreacting after all.

There you go. Don't hate me, please. I will promise right now, it's going to get better(and that's not just because it can't get any worse).

I'm going to try to keep updating as much as often, this and Finally yours and Let Your Defenses Down(shiiii- I need to get back on that one) and I won't abandon them, I don't do that.

But reviews are love, criticism is approved, opinions are amazing and flames are cool too. XD


	2. Sickly Creeping

I'm so off the walls on this, I'm running purely on orange soda caffeine and since loved reviewers, NakedKing and g L e e f u l l y, have made my day... **blushes** I've decided to update this story before I go to bed. Then tomorrow I will update Finally yours, also my poll is up. Go vote...Go vote NOW! Or not, that's cool too.

Disclaimer: Well, I mean if I ruled the world do you think I'd own it? Well you'd be wrong because I wouldn't own it because Ryan Murphy would send his monkeys on me and I wouldn't be able to kill them so no I don't own Glee.(wow, sugar highed much?)

Paring:Oh...none...damn

Puck walked into the class right as the bell rang and saw Finn talking with the teacher before coming back. He grabbed his bag and then walked away. Puck had reached out in attempt to grab him but Finn kept walking.

"Hey Man, where you going?"

"He threw up." Micheal said looking a little sick.

"What?" Finn was already out of the classroom before there was any exchange of words.

"Yeah." He did look a little sick today, but he had claimed it was nothing. So Puck had ignored it, poor things going home now because he threw up.

"Dude, you think he's okay?" Micheal nodded at Chris.

"Yeah, why not? Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Puck had rolled his eyes at Micheal's dumb response. It was barely a speck of throw-up on the side of the sink. The kid could get over it. Puck had kind of leaned away from it on his arm and listened as Mr. Stelavon explained their instructions.

Really? They were coloring? I'm sorry! Cutting and Pasting then drawing. Food Webs, don't you think they were a little old for that? Whatever, it was less work and more talk. Chris went up and grabbed their materials before handing them to Puck and Micheal.

"So..." Their conversations were about everything, from the latest sexual song to the best way to score a girl to cheats in video games. It all came to a halt when Mr. Stelavon came over and looked at their desk.

"How are you boys doing?" They gave a nod.

"His lines are messed up." Chris joked towards Puck.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of my retard lines!" He complained the guy laughed.

"What?"

"They curve." Chris said, Micheal now left out of the conversation.

"Huh?"

"See,"Puck ran his hand over the lines. "They're curved and ugly, Miss Chris over here, well, her's are perfectly straight."

"Oh shush!" He said as the Mr. Stelavon leaned over Puck to look at the desk again. Puck hadn't really thought twice about it. Why would he? It was a simple lean, he was looking for throw-up.

"They look fine!" He defended for puck who smiled.

"See, they look fine." Mr. Stelavon walked away. "You little bitch." There was slightly laughter as they glued the animals to the paper.

"Haha, you're lines are more fucked up."

"How!" Mr. Stelavon wrote five questions on the board.

"So the grass gets eaten by the mouse which eats the wolf." He looked down and blinked.

"Oh fuck it, I don't even care." Each question was answered by cheating of Micheal or just completely wrong. None of the three boys seemed to care. "Poor Finn, missed out on a free period." There was a few more laughs as they jotted down the answers.

Next period was lunch period and Puck had stopped at his locker, putting some of Finn's things in it as he headed down. The class ticked by fast and he met up with Artie and Sam, who had class together and the same lunch as Puck.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Sam had asked as they sat down.

"He went home last period." Puck explained waiting to go get lunch.

"Damn, he okay?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, he threw up..."

"He did look a little sick today, I didn't think it was anything bad." Sam pitched in

"Well," Puck started. "good thing its Friday."

"Oh yeah, real good thing. He'll get better." One could only help he'd be better for the next game. Their conversation changed as Puck went up with Sam for an apple. He wasn't really hungry but everyone had apples and he wanted one now.

"Hey, look hes got a boner." Sam had laughed quietly(AN:Yes, SAM noticed this, got a problem with it?). They looked to the teacher near the door. Fuck, Mr. Stelavon had a boner and just happened to be watching the lunch Puck had. That was slightly creepy, along with the fact he was right next to Puck, technically speaking.

Still Puck laughed along because a feeling was a feeling, it didn't mean anything...right? And if it gets any worse he promises he'll tell someone about it, just to make sure he's not a crazy little kid. It was all good though, for now.

So, chapter two a little longer than chapter one but not really long. I'm still building up. I don't know why, we all just want me to get straight to the point right? Well, THAT'S NOT HOW LIFE GOES! I'm hiding, don't kill me, I'll give you M&M's? (peanut, we all know it's better than regular...just saying, unless you don't like peanuts or you are allergic...).


	3. Better Imagination

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Sorry, excuse my language! I was supposed to have updated this already! I'm sorry, loves, my mommy was home all day. How about I make it up to you? However the hell you want because I'm nice like that. And I ran out of Orange Soda...THE HORROR! However, I did get Apple Cider. I will have orange soda tomorrow, which may possibly mean extra special story! May not depends on how school goes. :'(

Anyway, enjoy life and Glee and more importantly my story, joking don't eat my face off :)

By the way,(Thank you NakedKing) they're in their sophomore year, which makes them what 16, give a year, take a year. No they're both sixteen!

Disclaimer:I don't own, not yet...I'll get back to you on that though.

Paring:I'll get back to you on this too.

If you ask his mom, she'll tell you his weekend was spent drunk and stupid. Which is kind of true, but he spent half of it with Finn, poor kid was sick on Saturday too. He had been asleep when Puck came over and sure he should've called, but key was still in the same spot. So he climbed down the stairs and he would've left but he really had nothing better to do, so he got some orange soda(my obsession continues) from the fridge and sat down.

He watched the game on the TV until he heard Finn dry heaving. If there is one thing Puck knows it's how much Finn hates to be sick. He climbed up the stairs and met Finn in the bathroom, rubbing calming circles onto the boys back. Finn had rested his head on his hand, looking like shit.

"How'd you get in?"

"Spare key." Finn smirked as Puck helped him to his feet.

"Thanks for coming." Puck could do nothing but nod as Finn rinsed off his face and took a drink of water.

"Do you, uh, do you want me to stay?" Finn looked to him and Puck kind of wanted to because that would be cruel to leave poor Finn all alone when he sick. Considering Finn stayed by Puck's side without asking every single time the guy was really sick, he shouldn't have even asked.

"You don't have to." Finn said and crawled into bed. Puck kicked off his shoes and slipped under the blankets with Finn, sitting against the headboard. It took a split second, give or take, before Finn rolled over and curled into his lap. Puck had smiled lightly it was like they were kids again. "Thanks." He muttered out again before falling asleep in his friends lap.

"No problem, man." Of course Finn was fast asleep but puck didn't mind it. In fact, about ten minutes later he was following his friend into an unconscious state, against the headboard of the bed.

Sunday was the day he spent wasted and sleeping with girls, he doesn't know what his mom is talking about. Come Monday he really didn't want to go to school for rather obvious reasons but he's pretty sure his mom would murder him if he didn't. He's not sure what gave it away, maybe the fact she glared when she said 'If I find out you didn't go to school Noah...' and shook her head.

That is why Noah Puckerman was in school, hating the world on Monday. He thought about leaving school but by the time that thought actually popped into his head the nurse was already gone and it was lunch which meant it was Science. Science where Mr. Creeper was where Finn wasn't. Or, he was wrong, Finn was sitting there talking to Michael and Chris.

"Hey." Puck had sat down, looking between the three.

"Sup, man." "Hey." Finn slid into his chair and smiled to him, as the other two smiled and nodded.

"Dude, did I miss anything Friday?"

"No...oh wait yeah we drew." Puck said. "Well more like cut and pasted and drew lines. That's it though." Finn had nodded and pulled out his notebook.

"Thank god I wasn't here then." There were slight laughs as Mr. Stelavon walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I went to first lunch." None of the kids seemed to care. "Tuesday we're having a test on the material we learned over these past few days, including the time I wasn't here." there were groans and moans and talking. "Hey, be quiet and listen. Today, I'm going to give you a study guide which should be done for tomorrow, whether you do it in class or not." The papers were handed back as conversations lit up.

"Dude, what's the answer to 3?"

"I don't know, I put herbivore."

"no, it's the vultures."

"Finn, how the HELL did you get vultures?"

"Not vultures Chris, he's talking about the group with the vultures in it!"

"Oh the D one."

"Yeah, Detir- Detvir- something."

"It's Detritivore, Finn."

"Yeah, whatever, Chris." That was half the conversation the other half was along the lines of sexual jokes, girls, and food. That new restaurant down the street was amazing according to Micheal. Mr. Stelavon came over and leaned on the desk, looking on it.

"How are you boys doing?"

"Fine."

"Great, actually we're almost done, we just don't know the last two."

"Well, do you have your books?" The four boys exchanged glances.

"No, well, mines over there." Chris said pointing to the opposite side of the room. "but I don't feel like getting it."

"Go get it." The teacher said and Chris sighed but did as he was told. The teacher walked behind Finn and puck, leaning against the wall, listening to other people's conversation before walking away. Chris put his book down and Michael began flipping through it's pages.

"What page is it one?"

"I don't know, so what's this restaurant you were talking about?" Chris said and Finn leaned back slightly, really interested as well. Puck on the other hand not so much, he's been there. Honestly new restaurants are so not that big of a deal. He's just glad that it was his imagination overreacting because obviously Mr. Stelavon wasn't as creepy, okay he was creepy just nod bad, as Puck originally thought him to be.

YAY! Lack of orange soda makes my brain die, really it does, so here's a chapter. Love to all of you, because it's February, and not only is it Valentine's soon but then ten days after that it's my birthday. YES! I can so not wait to be 16. And for those of you curious, yes my writing will be better, because that's a long time from now, it just won't be drastically better. I feel it improves a little everyday.

We're reading 'Night' in my English class, is it any good? It sounds good but I'm not sure.

That's all thank you.


	4. Uncreative Start

I feel like I'm getting love from all my reviewers and it makes me smile a lot...but now that schools back on I have to start getting my priorities straight, I decided you guys should be the first to know and judge the three...Here it is

1. Orange Soda

2. All the stories

3. School work.

Is that a good way to prioritize my life? Whatever. Anyway, I'm trying to keep the story slightly realistic and even though I'm not the best writer but the story makes me proud because it's realistic, but here you go...

Disclaimer: Well, I'd promise to try and keep everyone happy so I don't own glee.

Paring:Um...

A week passed before it all started to happen, before it got to the point he knew he had to bring it up to someone. Mr. Stelavon went from being creepy to worse. It didn't start out like he just touched Puck somewhere inappropriate though, still it gave reason for Puck to hate going to science. Maybe he was paranoid of something, but when he didn't have science he kind of cheered.

Okay, so maybe Puck was just being a bitch but so was Finn and it wasn't like they were hitting each other, or sexing each other in the middle of class. It had started out when Karofsky said the two love birds should get a room before the sexual tension kills them all. Puck, being the asshole he is, decided to play along. Aw, fuck it the guy was gonna give them shit anyway.

He kept leaning over and sending adorable kiss faces or just flirty faces. Michael and Chris trying to hold back their laughter as Karofsky glared. Puck just rolled his eyes and basically groped Finn's thigh under the science lab bench. It went on until the teacher handed out the sheets, the Puck grabbed Finn's and copied it.

"Let me see!" He took it. "Now, you're not getting it back until you're nice!"

"Puck..." Finn groaned with a smile. "Don't be a bitch!"

"You little asshole. Now you ain't getting it back." Finn pouted and Michael and Chris cracked up.

"Oh, return of the love quarrel." Chris said.

"You know us too well." The teacher walked over and their conversation died down.

"Where's yours?" He asked Finn.

"Puck stole it." Finn looked at him and pulled a complete bitch face.

"You was being mean." Puck stuck his tongue out as the teacher walked behind the two.

"Give it back."

"Not until you're nice!" Finn made an outraged scoff.

"I am ALWAYS nice."

"C'mon Puck give it back." The teacher hit him lightly on the shoulder and Puck just stared at Finn, his heart racing when Mr. Stelavon grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back as much as he could. "Just give it back." He let go and walked away.

"Dude," Michael said as soon as Mr. Stelavon was out of hearing range and Puck handed the paper back. "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing." Puck said with a shrug. A teacher could touch a student, right? I mean Mr. Schue touches Finn's shoulder once in a while too. Finn had that look on his face, the one he got when he was going to say something and wanted to protect a loved one. Nothing came out of his mouth and Puck licked his lips.

Lunch came on later that day with Sam and Artie, the same lunch as the last time, except Finn was here with them. They were laughing and joking like normal, making fun of kids and Mr. Stelavon. That's when Finn noticed he was in this lunch.

"Dude, he shouldn't have grabbed you like that?"

"Wait, what?" Artie asked.

"That teacher," Finn nodded towards him. "just grabbed Puck and pulled him back, I'm pretty sure he hit you too."

"Hey, it's no big deal, you know." He grabbed the trash and started walking away. "The guys an ass any..." The food landed all over Mr. Stelavon and the other three cracked up trying to hide it behind their hands. "I'm so sorry, dude." He slowly walked away as Mr. stelavon brushed it off, saying it was no big deal. "Don't say a word."

"Ow, does a teacher have the hot for little Puck over here?" Um no, he sent a glare at Sam, the guy obviously didn't remember that Puck was in between him and his girlfriend a few days ago.

"Shut up, Sam." Finn said. "That'd be mega creepy, thank god you don't have detention today for him." Finn snickered as Puck hit him.

"If you didn't steal my book I wouldn't!"

"Bullshit! You didn't even have your book!"

"Oh so, what the book magically appeared in my bag."

"With my name on it!" Both boys were smiling lightly as they yelled at each other.

"Yea, you know it. I doodle your name on everything, baby."

"AW, how sweet, fuck you." Sam and Artie laughed and watched the two fight.

"You're staying with me!"

"I can't my mom's making me 'clean my room' because Kurt's coming home for a few days."

"So what's a few minutes gonna be?"

"No clean room, have you SEEN it!"

"I'll help you!"

"Hell no dude, you're doing this on you're own, Mr. I-steal-everything-you-own."

"It's only cause I love you."

"Love me my ass." There was slight laughter.

"Yes, babe, I love you and your ass." Finn hit him. "And you're abuse! Baby don't leave me alone!" Silence, dead fucking silence.

"You asshole!" There was giggles from the two on the other side.

"Are the two love birds fighting again?" And there was the reason for continuing to act like a couple. Puck's most definitely had enough.

"Nope, we're getting along just fine. Thank you Karofsky, nice to see you Azimio." The two walked away dumfounded(AN:I've always wanted to write that word in a story) and shocked. Their efforts were going to waste.

"So are you staying."

"Text me if anything goes wrong." Well, he's pretty sure nothing will go wrong, thank you Hudson, the teacher just creeps him out, and for good reasons right? Or was he wrong, well, he'll find out in detention. Fucking Finn and his stupid step-brother.

Aye, I don't know what I'm doing anymore this is horrible! I'm so sorry, I will gladly let you eat my face off, and like torture me back to my right mind! Argh, must redeem self! I feel so bad now, that I don't even know. Like, what is this, what is that? That's horrible. Do you hate it? Oh god you hate it! I'm still going to post it because I'm like ninety-nine percent sure if I don't update this now, I'll never rewrite it, because I'll be holding a notebook hostage, covered in black, blue and red ink and probably stab marks.

Argh, I feel like that's the worst thing I could ever write...what the hell, you know what redeeming myself, next chapter will be better, I promise if it's not...-_- I might as well stop writing because this was crap.

Sorry, I'm really downing myself on this chapter huh? I'm sorry! Better chapter I promise, you can all come to my house with pitchforks and flames and whatever you want just don't let this chapter make you think of me as anything less, it's just this chapter...I've had a really long day.

^If you hate people hating on themselves, disregard and just leave a review of what you think. Flames on this chapter are definitely aloud!


	5. Final Happenings

Okay...I'm hiding under my blankets now, cowering in a corner. Obviously none of you think I should criticize myself so much. You like this sorry and I read your reviews and I'm always smiling and feeling like amazing after. All the time. You guys are amazing, so keep being amazing and just know you are amazing!(WHAT? I don't think that made any sense, bu-uuu-t whatever).

Act like this delay was a lot shorter and you'll still love me. Haha, but yeah, sorry about the lateness, life you know and okay, it was writers block I'll admit it! 3 days until my birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Never will, but right now I own a fever...:'( Hate fevers!

Paring:Um...who do you want/think? I like to see what people think?

Finn and Puck walked down the hallway together and Finn hip checked him closer to the room, laughing. Puck turned and glared at Finn then stuck his tongue out like a ten year old he is at heart. Finn smiled lightly.

"Suck it up, it's detention." Then his face got all serious. "Text me if you need me, if anything happens, got it?"

"Yes, mom!" Puck bit back getting a glare in return for his smile.

"Watch you're mouth mister or I'll ground you." Puck rolled his eyes and walked into the room, looking to the empty class, the empty desk, he slid into one, after Mr. Stelavon told him to take a seat. He ran a tongue over his lip as Mr. Stelavon stood up and sat in the desk next to the one he was currently positioned in.

"So, do you even know where your book is?" Puck thought back, nope, not really. Then bam, it was being set on the desk with a resounding bang echoing through the room. Mr. Stelavon stood up and Puck gulped, thinking about reaching for his phone, knowing Finn would probably be here in a split second.

No one touched Puck like that when he didn't want it. Finn made sure no one did, Puck remembers that day...when they were ten. It was in the park and Finn was fighting with some little douche and Puck was just making sure it didn't get out of hand. He doesn't remember that much but he remembers the girl grabbing his crotch and screaming out for Finn. Finn, who's eyes shot up and saw it, eyes turning a dark shade as he growled. He remembers the exact words that followed. 'Don't you ever touch my Noah!'

Off track but Puck knew from there on that he was safe, safe, because Finn would be here if he needed him to. He was safe up until that point where Mr. Stelavon's lips came crashing down on his. He pulled back, eyes wide, darting. Mr. Stelavon gripped his shoulders.

"Listen here, you little slut." He growled out, looking at Puck. "I know you want this, otherwise you wouldn't have banged my girlfriend and me." Well, he remembered, and Puck was screwed.

"Mr. Stelavon, sir, I don't..." He looked in the man's eyes and changed his wording so that he wouldn't get in trouble. "This is illegal, we can't...you can't..."

"Oh, fuck, everything you do has been illegal, like this will stop you." Puck was going to leave but Mr. Stelavon's grip on his shoulder's tightened. "You're just a whore, you understand?" Puck wanted to scream at him, fight back, yell he wasn't just some whore and he doesn't do guys but he didn't, he couldn't his voice was stuck in the back of this throat as fear ripped through him.

He remembers being ripped up from the desk and Mr. Stelavon's lips crashing down on his again, shoving him into the wall. He DIDN'T whimper at that because Noah Puckerman doesn't whimper, isn't afraid of anything. Finn, Finn, where was Finn? Why wasn't Finn here?

That hand slipped down the front of his pants as the guy started thrusting up against him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, pushing against the guy who just used his other hand to pull himself closer. Insults came out 'whore' 'slut' 'useless' 'no one loves you' all of which Puck was starting to believe.

"You're little friend left you here, all alone, even though he knew something was wrong and he knew it. He's so fucking stupid, bet I could get him too." Finn? Was he talking about Finn? Puck shoved him harder, causing him to stumble.

"Don't talk about him like that." Puck was there, eyes meeting the teacher's, anger proven to be there. There was a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Is someone a little possessive about their boy toy? Hm?" He was back on Puck again, boner still there and everything. "How about you do what I say and I'll leave him alone, for now." Puck met his eyes as he shoved the boy to his knees. "What do you say?"

What was the worst that could happen? Puck's already a whore and it was only a matter of time before he fucked a guy, just a guy. Plus, what else was he good for? Finn deserved better than this, he, well, he didn't. He's not completely sure how this works but he knows the basics, he takes the guys dick into his mouth.

He knows when his throats sore and when his mouth aches and taste like that, he knows it's over. He's not moving, trying not to gag. He wants to kill this guy wants to freak out on him and tell him all this shit. He's leaving when he hears it.

"Tell anyone and you'll just be a little fag who asked for it." Puck stopped hand on the door, thinking it over before walking out, bag throw over one shoulder. He pulls his cellphone out, staring at the message he currently typed out.

'Can you come get me?' He stares at it before deleting it, he didn't need to drag Finn into this. What would Finn think if he told him? Would Finn reject him like everyone else? He doesn't even want to take that risk. So he hurries home, only to rush into his bathroom and double over, throwing up all the stuff in his stomach, getting rid of that taste in his mouth.

He brushes his teeth over and over and over and over and over and over, takes the longest shower in the history of long shower and still feels dirty. Still feels like a whore, useless, disgusting, all of it. He feels it and he can't get it out of him, those words, those hands, that taste. He falls onto his bed, closing his eyes as he pulls his phone closer to him.

He won't admit it, he's not crying, he doesn't need someone to help him, doesn't need anyone to care. That's the end of it, he doesn't need sympathy and he never fucking will.

Um, so who hates me? Who thinks that was really bad? Who wants me to continue and make it worse for little Puck like I plan? Who promises to kill me when I do? Who promises to make a shout-out in two days when it's my birthday? Who thinks I'm just wasting your precious time?

Aw, don't you love me. Guess what! I don't know what I was actually going to say, but...I'm going to update one more time this week, or two, or three, or seven hundred times. I'm not sure yet, is there a limit? As to how many times you can upload a day? Oh well.

Oh, question, has anyone seen Being Human? just saw the episode today, first episode, ever, awesome show. Does anyone know where I can catch the first however many episodes there were? I'm going to have a night set aside to just watch that. So yeah thanks love ya'll. :)

Review makes me smile!


	6. Protection Lies

Alright so I kind of felt a little loved and this story so unloved it just needed to be more loved, ya know? So I decided I'd update it first then move on. Yeah, feel all special, you are! And I found out Being Human is on YouTube but you have to type in US Version to get it, all complicated *Added To Favorites now.

WAIT! STOP! I found this story...in a pair of my pants and it's about Finn and Puck stuck in an elevator with a bunch of other stuff happening...no there isn't a blue monkey, I'm serious that would've been a totally cracked up fic...have you read my cracked up fic?...anyyyywayy...I'm curious if I should share it?

Disclaimer: idon'towngleeisitthatbigofadeal. :) That was the hardest thing I've ever tried to write! I need spaces between my words.

Paring:Does it matter? Creepy teacher dude/Puck!

Puck had woke up shaking slightly still a little frightened, still a little confused. Did that really just happen? And why did he still feel sick, still feel dirty. Don't get him wrong, sometimes he feels dirty after sleeping with women at his pool cleaning business but it last a little under a half an hour then he pushes it away. Why couldn't he push this away?

He drives to school, better, not amazing but a lot better. He turns on the radio, flipping through the choices, the silence killing him. He pulls up to the school, the look of it destroying him. He wishes it was raining, like in those stupid movies where something tragic happens and the next day the main dude or chick is staring out the window, rain pouring down.

Then he realizes, what the fuck, he's a human not a fictional character that can be shaped into whatever he wants. He can't feel sympathy for himself because what the hell's the point? You feel bad for yourself and become and emo little bitch. So he straightens up and becomes No-Puck.

He goes through the day amazing, head held high, like he fucking owns this place, even though he knows he doesn't. He rolls his eyes and decides to enter the classroom slipping next to Michael, Chris and Finn. Finn looks at him and narrows his eyes, like he knows something Puck doesn't. This is the second to last period and it's bothering him now. Of course it would.

Michael and Chris are in their own world talking about something about yesterday. Puck kind of just blocks it out as Mr. Stelavon tells them to quiet down. Puck's daydreaming and staring at the table when a note finds it's way to his side.

'What's wrong?' He turns to Finn, who's staring him down now and shrugs.

"I'm not stupid." He whispers. "What's bothering you?" Again Puck just shakes his head. "Dude, talk. I get I'm not perfect at helping but I'll try." He just shrugs and Finn sighs. "Puck, please, you're killing me."

"Mr. Puckerman, if you're too busy to pay attention you can pay attention in detention after school!." He looks up to Mr. Stelavon, lips parted in shock.

"No, sir, that was all..."

"Me." Puck says before Finn gets in trouble. He can't handle the fact of Finn getting fucked up because he took the blame. It would kill him a little more inside. Finn had a future, Puck didn't.

"I'll see you after school." Finn confronted Puck after class.

"What the hell? Why'd you take the blame?" Puck shrugged again, how do you answer that? 'Oh yeah, because I don't want you getting raped let me take it for ya.' that would go over great with Finn. Finn would know something was up then get really pissed and considering the fact Finn's head has been held pretty high recently, he'd probably go in there and like torture the dude.

Ha, he could see it now, Finn would just storm in there and threaten the guy 'Tell me what the fuck you were thinking when you touched him' Mr. Stelavon wouldn't admit it until Finn like, ripped out his spine and dissected his organs before beating him with it. Oh god, that was just a great mental image, ew.

"Did something happen in that detention?"

"No." Puck finally said.

"Puck, I swear if I find out he did something, anything to make you uncomfortable, oh he'd be dead in half a second. He such a creep with you, you notice that?" 'Yeah, duh, why didn't you yesterday, when I needed you?'

"No, he's fine." Another narrowing of his eyes as he looks to Puck.

"You are such a liar." Finn put a hand on his shoulder. "If you need me, just let me know. I'll help you out, you just gotta tell me." It's kind of funny how Finn leaves his hand there, as if too afraid to let Puck go. "Do you want me to stay with you today?"

"No." 'I wanted you to yesterday, what the hell can you do now?' Finn nods.

"Alright, whatever man, catch you later."

"Yeah, later." Later, god he hopes later never comes. He hopes he never has to walk into that classroom, never has to see that guy again. He knows if he doesn't show he'll be really screwed when the time comes.

He doesn't expect this though, doesn't expect Finn to come with him. He's shocked when he sees the guy standing at his locker, staring off into space. Maybe he could ditch his locker and hit it after detention when Finn's not there.

"Hey man." Finn turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "You alright? You look a little shaken."

"No, I'm fine,what the hell are you doing at my locker?" Finn gets this look on his face and Puck knows he's about to lie to him.

"I was wondering if you had the science homework, I forgot it." Are you serious? What the hell is actually going on in that guys brain.

"Uh, yeah, it's somewhere."

"You know what? Don't worry about it, I'll just go to your detention with you and ask Mr. Stelavon, then we can leave later." Hope filled Puck up a little, Finn was still fighting to go with him? Maybe it can't get any worse than yesterday's detention, that's not possible right?

"Alright yeah." Finn kind of smiled and Puck realizes he was returning his own smile.

"Good, I wasn't taking no for an answer." There was something bothering Puck and Finn would be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of it. If he finds out anything bad happened to Puck with this teacher he was going to flip, like a teenage girl who didn't get the last Twilight ticket, oooh was he gonna flip.

It felt good – safe? - to have Finn walk with him. Words not even making sense ran through his head. There is not way Mr. Stelavon would attempt anything now, that's just fucked up. Puck looks over to Finn and smiles, they're totally bros now, they've got each other's back. So why was it so hard to tell Finn exactly what went down? Is it his own pride? He still feels like he could've fought the guy off he was just..scared, no not scared...worried, yeah, for Finn. That's it,

Finn had followed him into the classroom, immediately asking Mr. Stelavon for the homework and overall keeping him pretty distracted. Finn, that's Puck's idiot boy showing, who maybe isn't such an idiot like everyone thinks, he saved Puck, right?

[Insert Adorable Smile Here] Yeah, look it's all getting better. Hehe, all better. No C'mon when is Puck ever right? It's too early to be awake and this is kind of a poor excuse for a chapter because I don't know, you're all expecting it to get worse. So, it's not gonna, okay, whoever knows I'm lying will honestly get some awesome M&M's :) Whatever kind you want, I personally like the Peanut Butter Ones but that's just me.

WAIT! One thing! Okay, honestly, who adored my little reference about Finn flipping up there? Do you see them? Their crazy, especially in Vampires Suck, which nooooo I was not watching last night! Don't assume things. -_-

Tell me what you think ;P do you hate it? Love it? Want to give em a present or kill me?

I feel like this could turn into 20questions: What's you're favorite color? Food? Song? Artist? Band? Actor? Actress? I...I don't know what I'm saying, rambling bye!


	7. Deadly Liars

IF I HAVE TO WRITE ONE MORE DEPRESSING STORY I'M GOING TO CRY! Okay, so it's my birthday and for those of you who are too cool to read my story Finally Out, it got really depressing and bummed me out,now I'm writing another fic that will most likely bum me out! -_- I can't win with my mind!

On a better note, since it is my birthday and all, you know me, I'm just so nice. I've decided to thank you ll for just reading the story, not all of you review but those who do, like some of you have already been told it kind of makes my day someday's, usually when I'm in school and screaming like a retard but thanks. So, for those of you who are reading here's some magical cake! It's any flavor you want in celebration for my birthday(enjoy your second slice of cake readers of other stories).

Disclaimer: I tried to claim it on my other story but apparently I can't even though it's my birthday, totally unfair right?

Paring:Does it matter? Creepy teacher dude/Puck!

This is normal now version

_This is flashback version_

Lies! Lies! Lies! That's all anyone ever tells you is lies! 'I'll protect you', 'you're safe here'. LIES LIES LIES! Finn! Liar, asshole, shithead, dick! ARGGGHHH he sucked, he sucked, he sucked! God he sucked! Puck's back hit the wall and he slid to the floor, crying like a girl, for the first time since, well a while. He left him, he left him because he didn't care he never would.

_They were casually sitting around, Mr. Stelavon looking a little pissed, no that Finn would notice. His phone went off and he spun around answering it. "Uhhuh, yea, yea okay, shhh...be right there. Bye." He turned back, face apologetic. "I got to go man, I'm so sorry." _

"_F-" He was out the door and gone just like that. Gone, leaving Puck alone with the teacher even Finn thinks is creepy towards him. Is he that stupid?_

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Puck hates him, he hates him he does! He stands in the shower, the steam filling up the room. It burns, his skin turning pink to red quickly as he scrubs, using his nails, he feels disgusting. He's thrown up twice since he's gotten home. He tilts his head back, catching some water in his mouth, spitting it out. He hates himself for allowing it.

_Mr. Stelavon had smirked, standing up and walking to the door. He disappeared for a second and Puck stood up, planning on following his friend out the door. No, he didn't have the time, he was coming back in, that sick smile on his face. _

"_He's a keeper." A step closer, Puck knows the doors shut, he heard the click of the lock, that doesn't stop him from looking at it, praying someone would come crashing in. No one does, no one can. "Real smart boy, huh?" _

He dry heaves, eyes swelling up with tears and finds himself grabbing the wall for support. No, no, no, no, nononononono NO! Get out of my head! The images reply themselves over and over and over again. The taste is still in the back of his throat, the feeling still everywhere, the pain still the fucking same! Who to blame? Who is to blame? That's one question that won't escape his mind.

_He's pinned to the wall, those lips on him, those nasty, disgusting lips. He wants to scream, wants to kick, punch, kill. But he can't and he doesn't know why. He needs to get away but he's not sure how. He's scared and unprotected and he knows what's coming next but he'll never be prepared for it ever. How could he? _

"_Mmm, who's fault is this? Who are you blaming?" the teeth dig in and he whimpers lightly, wanting to shove, not cry though, never cry. "Finn's? He left you? Mine? I'm doing this? Or yours?" not his, not his. Never his."You are pathetic!" He gets backhanded and glares. _

"_Shut up!" His voice is shaky, scared...pathetic. _

"_You know it's true." _

He stumbles out of the shower and falls to the floor, gripping the toilet. The cold steel, it seems to keep him alive, grounded, safer. Not safe, not safe, never safe just safer. He coughs before upchucking again the memory invading his mind again, gripping the toilet harder, his knuckles turn white, tears pour down his face, steam still clouding the bathroom. Not okay, not good, never okay. Finn...

_He'd being pinned to the lad bench, bent over slightly, other man's pants a few steps away. He didn't expect this, didn't ask for this didn't want this. He struggles underneath the hands, underneath the weight of the body, tears filling up...pathetically. His pants are yanked down and he struggles harder. _

"_Stop. Struggling. You. Know. You. Want. This. You would've never fucked me if you didn't you're a pathetic little whore so take it like one." He jams inside Puck who screams, which is cut off by the man's hand, fresh tears pouring down his face. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, fear!_

Silence, silence and it kills him, it eats him alive. He can't stand it, he needs noise. He pushes things down, listening to them clang around on the floor, bounce up as he pulls on some clothes, running to put on music. Noise, block out the thoughts, the memories but not the pain, not the truth. Why? What did he do?

Yes, he's a whore. Sure, sometimes he's a little pathetic. But he has more to him than that. When has he ever let anyone but him hurt Finn really bad and get away with it? When hasn't he protected his sister? He always has and always will. He's not stupid, not really. It's killing him, destroying him.

_He moaned and pulled out, pushing Puck into the desk and smiling at the mess he's caused. Evil sonofabitch, fucking sick monster. Puck's crying and bleeding and an overall mess and he's enjoying it. Does that get him off? Destroying someone? Breaking them? How? That's sick, disgusting!_

"_Look at you. Even more pathetic than I thought. You'll never make it kid, you might as well just die. Obviously no one cares about you, he knew I was going to so something and he left you. Alone. With me." _

Die. That sounds like a good idea, die. No more pain, too much silence, too many memories. No, no. He can't. So why...why is holding a knife in his hands, his radio blasting upstairs? Why have his tears stopped as his face reflects in the knife? Why won't someone prove Mr. Stelavon wrong? Where are they when you need them?

Eyes on the door, hand on knife, hand on floor, back against wall, radio blasting but still silent, still pain. Why?

Whoa! I'm not one to brag, but last line, last line, freaking epic line no? Oh it gave me chills. Yeah, I'm leaving it here, because if I get more depressing someone will die.

February 24th, today, my birthday and I'm writing depressing fics. That is of course, considering it's only and hour and 30 minutes into said birthday. So, while you're enjoying you're magical little cake, why don't you go write a humor Fuck9I wrote dick first, you can put that in there if you want I guess) fic and share it with the world. I will give you a magical cupcake and magical soda if you do as I say. Haha, that'd be pretty sick if there's a ton of humor Fuck fics when I come on tomorrow.

(I feel like I'm going to see I Am Number Four tomorrow so I have half the mind to say 'if you give me a good fic I will ask Diana to marry me' but I kind of don't want a restraining order or a wife. So sorry."


	8. Sick Protection

It's been confirmed, this story is freakin epic. I don't know how, but I've gotten a review confirming it so it must be. Thank you ALL for the amazing reviews. I wonder...how many of you wonder where I went, I'll tell you. I had a wedding today and my yesterday I had decided it'd be fun to get out and live a little...there's the whole falling on ass thing to the point of I can't sit down. Don't run up a down escalator unless you're in the front and no one is coming down. OWWW! Moving on! I got no humor fics, did you see my pathetic attempt :'( it was pathetic, I'll try again thanks to my anon reviewer and their help. :)

Disclaimer: Please if I owned Glee it'd be amazing-er...no it'd be horrible. :P I don't own Glee.

Paring:Does it matter? Creepy teacher dude/Puck!

Last Time:

_Eyes on the door, hand on knife, hand on floor, back against wall, radio blasting but still silent, still pain. Why? _

Now:

How long would it take for someone to come back, for someone to find him? What happens when they do? Does he care right now? No one ever does, it's a thought in the moment, the blade, the opportunity. It's all given but no one actually thinks about the consequences because when they're doing it they don't care. Why should he?

He's never really thought about suicide or anything like it. Never thought it'd work but hell he'd rather die then ever ever let someone find out about what happen or go back to that school. That school where that stupid smirk would be sent his way, where the fear was finally real again. He gets drunk and gets high to escape it all but not this time, that doesn't erase memories burned into his mind, they can't.

His face is tear stained, his eyes are...dead, like he might as well be. Consequences are just talk for the weak. Music blasting upstairs, eyes hard on the weapon in his hand. Death, would it be easy. What if he just cuts slightly, to stop the pain, to block it out? Would it work? Can't he try?

The blade swipes across his skin and he hisses slightly, eyes flicking to the door, blood dripping out. It stings but it's not deep, no deep enough. There's still pain, still silence. A car zooms by and eyes go to window then back to the floor. Finn? What about him? Why does he keep coming to mind? Why does Puck hold so much hatred for the guy right now? It wasn't his fault, it wasn't. It repeats in his mind like his Ipod stuck on replay for one song.

Another slice, another hiss, still pain, still silence. Three more and he hears the car pull up, hears the door slam and eyes hit door. Should he stay? Should he run? Help or just let it go. He finds his way up the stairs, trying to keep the blood on him, hoping it won't drip to the floor, there isn't that much. He opens and closes the bathroom door, leaning against it as he grabs the towel, still resting where he left it.

"Noah? Are you home!" His mom yells and he's not sure he can answer, not yet. He runs water over his arms, pressing down with the towel when he pulls them away from the sink. He pleads and begs for them to stop, to calm the fuck down. Mom can't know, Sarah can't know.

He hurries into his room as the bleeding slows down and pulls on a long sleeved shirt, sitting on his bed and closing his eyes. Memories come flooding back. Bent over the lab bench and the pain erupts again, shooting through him. He sits up, holding his stomach and panting.

"Noah?" His mom steps in. "Oh, honey, are you okay?" He tries to collect his voice as she walks in, sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" Her hand touches his forehead and sighs.

"I'm fine, just wasn't feeling too well." It's a simple lie, his voice is shaking.

"If this is another attempt to get out of school you can let it go, you can't keep missing everyday. Plus you're math teacher called, said you're really slacking." he nods and falls back. "I'll make you some food, maybe you'll feel better?" He smiles.

"Sure, sounds great." Pain, pain, disgust, sick, hatred, killed, destroyed. Hope that freak feels good about himself. He feels like throwing up, but throwing up what? Is it bad to say this is probably worse than death? Definitely worse than death. He can't escape from this and he feels all the effects...the memories, the pain.

It's past midnight when he's leaning over the toilet upchucking diner. The memories are now nightmares, are now haunting him worse. Stupid boy, stupid fucking moron. The tears are back and he feels a small hand rest on his back. For a second he thinks it's Finn.

"_I hope you don't mind," Is what he'd say. "I went to see Mr. Stelavon, he won't be touching you any time soon."_

"_What did you do?" Is what Puck would ask and Finn would laugh, bending down a little, so his knees are bent and his hand is still on Puck's back._

"_He's got a broken arm a couple of busted ribs." _

"Are you okay?" It doesn't take him long to nod at his sisters question as she rubs circles on his back. It's what he used to do when she was sick. Funny how the tables turn huh?

"I'm fine kiddo." He stands up and rinses his mouth out, rubbing it on his sleeve.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He nods and picks her up.

"Yeah. Bad dream." She nods with a yawn as she tucked her head into his shoulder. "don't worry, it wasn't real." Anymore. "I've got you, you're safe." He tells her, kissing the side of her head. She sleeps with him that night, and he thinks that she's protecting him this time. He'll never cry in front of her, unless she catches him off guard.

So when he wakes up, he's happy she's still there, happy she's okay, just glad he has her. His baby sister, who will always be his baby sister even when she's 39 and hates his guts. Deep down he knows she never will just like he's never hated her, even if she broke a ton of things he owns and cockblocked him a few times. It's not like that was on purpose though, so it's okay.

He realizes maybe with her it wasn't so bad, right? Exactly. Not so bad anymore, until he gets to school, sees Finn and Mr. Stelavon. His stomach hurts again and he debates not going, it'd be a hell lot better if he didn't, but he'll have to face it sooner or later and sooner might be easier.

Freaking epicness has died! I have no idea what I'm doing with this story anymore. Think of the previous freaking epicness as a gift because i'm starting school in a day so updates might be fewer, less, blah. Don't hate me. By the way, I am Number Four was amazing, go see it now with a bunch of friends and flail everytiem Diana has screentime just to piss off the bitch on her cellphone next to you, and the dude's hot too, win win and fucking win.

So I don't know if any of you watch Being Human on SyFy or not, but I'm like a huge fan and I've got the conversation between Josh and Aide("Of course I don't cook" "You don't eat." "And I don't clean" "I have OCD" "And my credits crap by the way.") stuck in my head all day, so here is what I want you to do. Review with you're favorite quote from any movie or TV show you've seen

Also, someone should tell me where I can find Queer As Folk online. I've never seen it but I've seen clips and I'm like falling in love with it. Go do it now! Please?


	9. Freakout Realizations

Um, so most of you are probably like where'd you go? Well, there's been too much drama to stay up past eleven lately, I'm usually in bed trying to get away by then. If you're curious as to why I'm pissed off today well, I have a bruise where my ribs are, if you really want to know it's kind of an embarrassing story, I've been yelled at all day and I think I'm going crazy because I actually punched my wall, really hard so...OW! Yes, my knuckle is only scratched as far as I'm concerned. And another experience today is that my Twitter fucked up then my hotmail won't let me sign in, What did I do?

On track, this chapter as well as this story has been inspired by NakedKing, and it's so easy to relate to, tell you after you read it. Thanks for the support guys really.

Disclaimer: I've officially bought the rights to Glee...and then I woke up and realized I don't own Glee, however I wish I could get paid for writing this.

Paring:OOOOOO I know! Creepy teacher dude/Puck(wish creepy teacher dude was a chick, that would've been so much easier to write!)

He's pretty sure he's sick but when he went to the nurse, she kicked him right out. Saying something about...well...it was something about something, he doesn't really remember. All he knows is that he really doesn't remember how he found his way to the bathroom floor after that. Science, he's going to be so late. Detention, oh god no, he can't take another detention. His hands are shaky and his eyes are unfocused as he finds the pass in his back pocket. He takes a while to get a pen but he has the time changed and he won't be able to do detention now!

He still felt a little woozy but it was second to last period he could hold out two more periods, the nurse was gone now anyway. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a few steps away, figuring out if it was safe to leave yet. He took a shaky breath and slipped out of the bathroom. He was hesitant in walking to class and took his sweet time.

Eyes turned to him as he walked into the room, holding up his pass he got a nod and two frowns. Finn was the first one to ask, the first one to notice. It didn't surprise him when has Finn ever not noticed something, so from the look on his face Puck knew in a instant that Finn was going to ask and he really didn't want to answer.

"You alright man?" Did he call it or what? He shrugs and sits down, hands slipping into his sweatshirt pocket. He doesn't remember what exactly happened but he feels a hand on his shoulder and his eyes flutter open, meeting brown worried eyes.

"Huh?"

"You want me to take you home?" Puck wiped at his face, attempting to wake himself up, his hands feeling like ice cubes against his warm face.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep four minutes after you walked in and sat down."

"I'm fine."

"Alright man, I'll see you in glee." Finn still looked nervous but they parted as they exited the room. He fell asleep in that class too and got yelled at but the teachers anger turned to sympathy when he lifted his head. She just shrugged it off and told him to try to pay attention. He wanted to go home, not to glee, not to his car, no where but home. No one seemed to really give a shit about what he wanted though because no one really said anything and Mr. Schue automatically went to teaching. Sleep, that's what he needed. Right? He's pretty sure sleep is what you need when you're sick.

Finn seemed to understand this because his lap was open, so his head hit it and Finn didn't move as Puck kicked his legs onto the chair. Finn had one hand up on Puck's chair and the other resting on Puck's head, it felt so good resting against his hot head. Finn seemed to look on with sympathy, not moving his hand but not saying anything as Puck's eyes slipped shut.

When he woke up he was laying in his bed with no memory of how he got there but there next to him was an unconscious Finn, head resting against the wall. He felt a lot better and when he looked at the clock it was ten at night, he'd been asleep for a while. His hand shook Finn and Finn opened his eyes, slowly, stretching his arms.

"Hmmm?" He says, rubbing at his eyes before looking at Puck.

"When did we get home?"

"Uh, sometime after Glee, you were asleep so I took you're car here, I didn't want to wake up. When you woke up you refused to let me leave so I decided to stay the night." They both went silent, Finn yawning.

"I'm tired." Puck says, laying back down, Finn sliding down so he's comfortable, his hand slipping to Puck's head.

"You're cooler."

"Thanks." That cocky smile found it's way onto Puck's lips and Finn rolled his eyes, slipping to his side, hand under head as the two looked at each other.

"You know, I'm surprised" A yawn cut him off. "Surprised you didn't get detention." Eyes shut.

"Why?" Puck felt like sleeping still, but needed to talk to Finn.

"You're number, the time it was..." His chest lower and rose at a steady pace.

"Finn?" Puck poked him and he didn't move. "Finn, did you fall asleep?" That's so stupid how the hell would anyone answer that? He's obviously fell asleep and Puck couldn't. He flipped to his back and stared at the ceiling falling asleep at 6:39...six minutes before he had to get up.

"Puck, Finn, you two gotta get up now!" His mom yelled from the doorway, startling Finn and Puck awake. Finn from her voice and Puck from being woken by the shake of the bed. He felt really bad, again. What the hell? It was ignored when Finn slipped into some clothing he left behind the last time he stayed over.

"I don't want to go."

"You never want to go." Finn replied, smiling and nodding for Puck to get out of bed.

"I know just, still." But he gets out of bed because Finn needs a ride to school, because Finn's car is alone in the parking lot all night, because he can't be an asshole now, because he missed Finn and can't lose him again, because...well, just because.

He's pretty sure he won't make it through the day, it was second period and he was already feeling sicker than yesterday. He felt like he was on fire and had on his sweatshirt over Finn's yet he was still shivering and he couldn't figure it out. How the hell did he get sick?

It was Spanish when he felt the worst, when he dry heaved all the way to the bathroom. Mr. Schue was teaching and he doubled over, coughing. Once he was able to breath he stood up and ran to the bathroom, dry-heaving the entire way to the bathroom. He fell to his knees, upchucking, a little off target every so often.

He felt a hand rub his back as he coughed and dry-heaved and puked. He felt likes hit and this was all his fault, he should've told someone. Which technically he did, right? He told the nurse and his mom yesterday.

"Hey, you're okay. Come on, I'm going to take you to the nurse and then you're going home." Finn broke the silence after Puck's stomach's flip out.

"You're car?"

"Screw my car. You're really sick. Did you have this yesterday?" Nod in response. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Finn said, helping puck up and frowning at the heat from Puck's head.

"Told mom and nurse." Puck knew that look, the look where Finn was so going to tell someone off. He bit his lip waiting and waiting but it never came as they entered the nurse's office.

"Go lay down I'll tell her." Puck did as told not even having the strength to fight against it, when his eyes peeked open, looking at Finn and the nurse he smiled. Finn was totally giving her a hard time, you could tell by the look on her face, the way he kept pointing and the glare mixed with the heat in his eyes.

"Noah, you can go home, Finn'll take you." Finn nodded, satisfied with the answer. Puck smiled and got up, following Finn out the door. One day of missing everything couldn't possibly fuck everything up right? Right, he'd miss one class and Finn was right by him.

Story time: Everyone sit cross legged. Okay, so this is basically what happened to me in eighth grade, I was sick the whole day and no one noticed, the second day I fell asleep feeling fine and woke up feeling like shit. Went to school and dry-heaved at my math desk before throwing up during English. I was all grrr. Went home, rested, curled up against my dad, shivering and he's all "Oh you're warm." Temperature of 104! They felt pretty shitty afterwards and I didn't get better until the day after. That was the last time I ever went to school feeling that sick.

Anyway, you should review, because I keep getting writer's block on this story as of right now I know what I'm doing and where I'm going, I might not know that tomorrow.

Question of the Day: What's you're favorite artist from when you were younger?

My answer: Oh my god, Aaron Carter, am I right? He was huge when I was younger and I adored him. How about ya'll? If anyone has a question they'd like to see feel free to PM me or review with it!


	10. Authors Filler grrr

I'm really not sure how to do this because it's my first time but I felt so bad for not updating that I felt I needed to just reason real quick and let everyone know my current status. I'm perfectly fine as far as I know. I did end up with a concussion a little bit ago. Blah but the reason I'm not planning on updating for a little is because I have to try and figure everything out.

I feel like that's not enough information, but basically it's teenage stupid drama. Though I feel one of it I'm overreacting a little bit it's just I'm not an easy truster and then I'm not planning on leaving my friends side for a few days. I've been spending basically this past week and a half...more like a month if you add on every little thing. Car crash, me , I swear I'm a freaking danger. He attempted suicide and I totally blamed myself. It's all cool now though and I'll probably just spend a few more days with him until I know he's back on his feet.

My other friend was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend who's dating our other friend and there goes all my trust. Out of curiosity, I'm not overreacting right? What would you do, these are you're friends we're talking about I'm aloud to be mad at her and not trust her right now right.

My sister should be moving out sometime this week which will give me more time to write. In the meantime enjoy this little filler. [insert sad face] I hate fillers.

I'm soooo sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am for not updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, please forgive me.

Paring: slight Puck/Finn(yell at me after you read)

Finn will take you home while you're sick, Finn will look after you while you're at work. Blah blah blah. Yeah even in his head that sounded childish. But he didn't care. He was a baby. Did he look ten to you? No, no he didn't so why was everyone treating him like he was ten. His mother had left Finn and Puck alone to go to work and Finn had kept sending him worried glances.

"What?" He finally snapped.

"Nothing." Finn's head snapped to the side, as if avoiding him, like a little kid who got caught. Puck felt a little bad for snapping but dammit he was fine. He just wanted everyone to go away for a little, just a little bit.

A silence fell between them, except for the creaking of the chair when Finn started shifting uncomfortably. Puck sighed and turned to Finn, who obviously wanted him to sleep so why won't he shut the hell up. He could go ask Finn to make him soup, there goes an hour he'd have to sleep or a burnt down house.

"Alright man, what's up with you, you can't sit still to save you're life?" He finally said and Finn opened his mouth before shutting it. Puck assumed he either wasn't going to answer or was thinking about an answer.

"I just, what's up? What happened? Something's wrong!" Damn Hudson, Puck swears when he doesn't want Finn knowing something the boy can read him like a book. Finn didn't need to know about that though, even if Puck was half tempted to tell him.

"Yeah, it's called I'm sick get it?"

"No there's something else, you're just not telling me." Finn looked a little hurt and Puck sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Listen, there's nothing going on so just let it go." Finn sighed but nodded.

"Get some rest, it'll help." They were going to play this again. Hell no! Puck glared at Finn.

"Fine, but you have to sleep to."

"And where do you want me to do that?" Oh Finn thought he was so smart, Puck smiled and shifted making room for the taller boy and patting the bed. Finn glared but walked over to the bed and fell on it. "You get me sick and it's your ass."

"Yeah, yeah, shhhh I'm sleeping." Finn smiled but let it go and wrapped an arm around Puck's waist.

"Hey, hey, no cuddling." Finn didn't remove his hands and Puck didn't have the strength to pull away from his friend it felt kind of safe to him. Being in Finn's arms it made him never want to hurt himself or someone else. It made him forget everything. Perfect things don't always last though. For now he was happy just closing his eyes and drifting to sleep in Finn's arms.

Grrr. I'm glaring at this.

Don't hate me! I'll update as much as I can boy do I feel like shit on this delayed update.


	11. MessedUp Attack

Got mauled by termites in my Mechatronics class today, nearly died. I was petrified, now I'm going to be all paranoid that every time I see a bug it's going to come with a pack and EAT ME! Literatlly about four of them were actually on me, at different times but I was like "Oh my god, noooo!" Anyway, with lots of love I decided to update. Lucky for me it's snowing, sadly I won't get luck enough to get out of school, if I do, I will make a hard as hell attempt to update.

Disclaimer: I own a life supply of orange soda! But I don't own Glee. :(

Paring: Creepy Teacher/Puck...(He has a name!)

Warning: It skips from the last chapter, because do you honestly want me to add in a ton of Fuck?

You know, missing one day, it usually doesn't cause havoc, especially when it's a Friday, Saturday and Sunday spent away with Finn and being sick. Now it was Monday and you will never guess where Puck is!

He's sitting in Mr. Stelavon's class, preparing to take a test. Oh, and where was Finn? Well, according to the mad dashing boy, and the text Puck received two minutes ago, picking his mom up. Gah, Puck was so tired, today had been the worst Monday ever. His head was being held up by his hand and he was trying not to fall asleep on the paper.

His head slips every so often, he hasn't even got to the fourth question yet, he doesn't want to do this and doesn't want to be here. He wants to run, wants to scream anything...but he can't. He's so fucking stupid, why does he keep setting himself up for something bad. However, Mr. Stelavon doesn't seem to be paying any attention to him. His phone vibrates and he knows it's from Finn, so he slips it out. Like he said, Mr. Stelavon wasn't paying attention.

"sorry, promise to b ovr l8r, Britt'll give u a ryd home." He feels a hand hit the desk and Mr. Stelavon's taking away his paper. Puck looks up and he sees it, he sees that evil look in the guys eyes even though there is a smile on his face. Puck knows better though, that's not a nice smile it's an evil smile. His eyes glanced to the door only to see that it's locked.

_'Fuck no no no! This could not be happening again. Not to me' _He though, getting up from his seat and finding his way to the back of the room, trying to hide, run. His back hits the wall and he presses into it, looking so small, so fragile, so child like. He's going through any escape route he can but he can think clearly as Mr. Stelavon advances on him.

"Stop." He heard it, he said it, he knows he did. It was pathetic and quiet and barely there but it was said. He's pretty sure that's as strong as his voice can get. His back is pressed tightly to the wall and it's starting to hurt as he tries to push further back, as if the wall would collapse from behind him and he could make a run for it. His eyes keep glancing to the obviously locked door as if hoping someone would run in and save him.

"Stop what?" Comes the growled response. Puck looks up at him, he's so close now, there's barely any distance. "You knew you had this coming, that why you told you're friend to leave. So, you could get me all alone."

"No." He said, his voice stronger than before. "Please," He tried again, his voice stronger, begging though. "Stop, don't do this to me ag..." The again fell off his lips, he couldn't let anything come back to him, he'd feel weak and pathetic and sick again. "Please!" He was begging.

"You would beg." Mr. Stelavon says, that creepy smile on his lips. He's standing in front of Puck, his hand rubbing the bulge in his pants, eyes shining like a rats in the dark. (1) "You're mine, you know that. You're my bitch. You want this as much as you wanted to fuck my girlfriend and take her away from me." Puck felt his eyes burn and tingle and he felt pathetic. "If you're a good little bitch I'll take it easy on ya, if not..."

"I don't want this!" Puck fought back, finding his strength, but losing it when he looked into the mas eyes. "Please, leave me alone. Please." He bit his lip. "Please don't" Mr. Stelavon grabs a fist full of Puck's shirt and pulls him forward, growling before tossing him to the side. Puck's body hit the lab table and he let out a scream as the cracking sound in his chest resounded through his ears.

"Little bitch." He can barely hear Mr. Stelavon, he can barely breath. His chest feels like it's on fire and he feels the tears escape. Mr. Stelavon's grabbing him and pulling him up, and pushes Puck onto the lab table that he hit. Mr. Stelavon's hands grab the waistband of his jeans and pulls so hard it breaks the zipper. He struggles again, too afraid, knowing he had to get out. Mr. Stelavon grabs the back of Pucks neck and slams his head into the hard surface. The world started to go black, dots invading his vision. He feels his jeans and boxers being pulled down before his whole world goes black.

When he comes to, he's laying on the floor, chest so tight but nothing compared to the pain in his ass. He looks to the clock, Brittney was gong to be here soon he had to find his phone and tell her not to come. Had to fix himself up, hide this, forget it. He lets out a scream with every move he makes and he can hear Brittney calling his name.

_No, no, not yet. _He thinks. _Don't let her find me like this. _He can't let her find him like this, no one can know. But when he grabs his pants and tries to pull them on a scream of pain rips through his throat and lets himself fall back to the floor, tears pouring down his face. Why wa she such a fuck up, at everything he did, he hated it.

He hears the footsteps growing closer and can't move, he hears them stop and prays for a minute she'd walk in, then realizes he's not supposed to want help. He can handle this! When he sees her head, he's mixed with dread, guilt and relief.

"Puck?" Her voice is so shocked and terrified and he doesn't really know how to respond. He wraps and arm around his ribs as she walks in. "What happened?" He meets her eyes, his still leaking tears and she knows she has to do something so she sits next to him and sends Finn a text, Finn will know what to do.

Is it sick to say I really enjoyed writing that. Shout out to SoutherHemmy for helping me with the rape scene all credit to her, I just changed it a little bit.

(1) I just had to put that line in there Hemmy I love you for that one!

I have to admit I had way to much fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and awww shit boyyy Brittney knows...AWWWW!

I kep sneezing, if I come down with what my grandma has grrrr.


	12. Hate Direction

Whooo, Spring Break. Yeah baby! Anyway, since you've all been so damn awesome with the reviews...yeah...I decided to have another update. I've been grounded and surrounded by drama. It's physically impossible to keep a positive outlook on life right now. However, I am! Because I'm that freaking awesome...I'm still sort of on a sugar high huh? Lots to do...so little time! GAHR!

Disclaimer: Iiiiieeeee don't own gleeeeee!

Paring: references to Creepy Teacher/Puck. Hints at Finn/Puck and Santana/Brittney

Finn was in the car with his mother just pulling up the house when his phone went off, he parked the car and flipped it open the text message stopped his heart. Something was wrong...with Puck, as soon as his mom was out of the car he took off, speeding. He knew his mom would get him for that later though. He pulled into the parking-lot, grabbed his keys and ran for the doors. He tried every single door until he found one that was left open, well a kid was coming through it and he sort of shoved the kid to the ground. He needed to get to Puck.

"What happened?" He whispered as he walked into the classroom, eyes scanning the room, landing on Puck but shooting away, too ashamed to look at the boy crying on the girls shoulder. He could have prevented this, this was so his fault. But he needed to help Puck not get all emotional and sympathetic towards himself.

"I don't know. I came in and he was just here." Puck tried to stop crying as he tilted his head to look at Finn who was looking anywhere but where Puck wanted him to. He was looking anywhere but Puck. It made his heart fall a little more, break a little harder. Finn's just as disgusted and ashamed in him as he is.

"We got to get him to the hospital." Came the automatic response. It was as if he's done this before and knows what to do but he doesn't. Puck tensed up, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He gets out, strained. "I don't need no doctor to tell me otherwise."

"Yes, Puck you're not fine, just look at you." Finn cried, desperate to help Puck but no knowing how.

"Nothing happened."

"No, Puck, Stop!" Puck winced at Finn's anger, it wasn't aid in anger but that's how it was taken. "Stop trying to act strong all the time, you need help and they'll help I promise."

"No." He said.

"Please?" Finn still wouldn't look at him but he agreed to go as long as he'd shut up. Brittney had went with them, still scared as hell.

She was so confused but there's one thing she understood. She understood exactly what happened in that room, she knew everything. She could only hope that it wasn't what she knew. She's seen people after sex but she's never seen anyone so fucked up so it must've been rape, right?

She can't really believe that because Puck's the strong one and Puck's a guy. Rape doesn't happen to strong guys, right? So why was he so upset over something, over sex? She's not sure how to help him, but she can recognize Finn's face. The disgust, shame, HATE, in his eyes was for himself. She sees them in Santana sometimes, when Santana looks at her, she knows it. Santana loves her and hates herself because of it. Finn wants to help Puck he just doesn't know how and can't believe he let this thing to this t Puck, right?

Why was it so difficult to face the facts? She watches the trees pass by, still sitting with Puck, in the back of Finn's speeding car, curious as to what will happen next. This has to be some soft of dream because things like this don't happen to the good guys and Puck is absolutely one of the good guys.

Puck sat with Brittney fear coursing through his veins, Finn couldn't find out. Finn was already disgusted he could not find out that Puck was r...slept with some dude. There was no way in hell that would go over well and he hates himself for it. He's dying inside, he couldn't live with Finn hating him. No way no way. He knows that look, the disgust and the shame. Finn was never good at hiding things and Puck just hoped he could never find out about this.

His mind wanders back to Mr. Styelavon, his stomach feeling sick, he wants to double over and puke. The feeling of those hands, those lips. He wants to forget it all, even the words. The hateful evil words that came out of that mouth, he hated it. ALL OF IT! He hated himself for letting it happen, hate Mr. Stelavon for doing it, and hated every goddamn this about it. He wanted it all to be a dream because he couldn't handle all of this.

Finn wanted to be sick, wanted to cry, wanted to scream. Finn wanted to rip the heart out of the next person to look at or touch Puck funny. No one messed with Puck. His hands gripped the steering wheel, so tight his knuckles started to turn white. (AN: TEEHEE IT RHYMES) Hie eyes burned with anger and hatred, for every piece of scum that ever fucked with his Puck. He can only hope that all his assumptions are wrong and Puck wasn't...you know.

He knows the look in his eyes and he can't explain it. Doesn't want to talk about it. He knows there was disgust and shame but he couldn't hide it well. But not once was it ever directed towards Puck and he just hopes Puck knew that. Finn's not that stupid he KNOWS that Puck's beating himself up over this, but he shouldn't be, it's not his fault. And he starts to want this to all be a dream so that Puck wasn't hurt because he hates seeing Puck sad.

They pull up to the hospital ll curious as to when this dream will end and what's going to happen next. No one knows and everyone who stood by must not have cared enough.

Bammers! Do you love it? I loved it. I'm in an amazing mood so feel free to hate spam and murder. :D I have no questions. Except if you guys want to see a couple you can put it int eh review which you're already typing right? XD

MORE TO COME! In this story and other's enjoy!XD


	13. Hospital Wait

**runs around screaming and jumps onto her table doing this awesome booty dance screaming "Oh, yeahhhhhhhhhhh Updated what now, what what! Get at me!"** I'm a little hyper and thought it was something you all deserved to know **does heroic pose** that's just how I roll! :P Which is bad, because this chapter is verrrryyyy serious! **nods all serious like**

Disclaimer: Me no own Glee but I'm going to ninja steal the rights just so I can say that I own it! :P

Paring: brief mentions of Britana

Warnings:SOMEONE WILL DIE!

Being the nice friends they were they didn't tell anyone of this news but of course they had to call his mom but it was great when she didn't answer, god know what Puck would've went through. Usually you call everyone but they didn't want to tell anyone until Puck was a little better about it. Finn wanted to repeatedly crash his head into the wall over and over and over and over again until he was dying or had a concision. He'd be happy with either at this point. How could he have let this happen?

"Britt, I'm so sorry for whatever you saw."

"I'm not, this means we can stop whatever it is. Right?"

"Yeah," Finn replied as he stood in front of her. "We're going to stop this." His hands were clenched in his pockets as he sat down, waiting.

"Do you really think this is our fault?"

"Our?...Brittney, what the hell do you mean our, you had nothing to do with this." He said, shocked confused, angered. He was just so mad that he let that creep ever touch Puck, he sees the guy and he's going to punch him right in the fucking face! He's not even joking about this, it can be in the middle class he could honestly care less, no one touches Puck.

"But if it's your fault because you were there than it's also my fault."

"No, it's not...it's just that...I should've seen this. I should've done something, anything to help Puck, but I didn't. I left everytime he needed me and just ignored it. I just let this happen to him...god dammit why didn't I stop this BEFORE it got out of hand?" Brittney looked at him, shocked by his ranting outburst.

Finn stood up again and began to walk around, curious as to what was taking so long. Was there something really wrong with Puck? Like was Puck going to die, oh god, then Finn would never be able to breath, sleep or eat again. He would just die. He'd give up on everything because he would only have himself to blame for Puck's death, even though he's pretty sure Puck isn't going to die, he could though.

"What's taking so long?" He muttered, looking up at the clock before sitting back down.

"But it's not your fault." Brittney said, getting Finn's attention. "Because you didn't know..." She paused and looked over. "And you can't stop what you don't know about."

"Deep down I knew it Brittney."

"No you didn't because he's Puck and there was no way to know anything bad was ever going to happen and that's what we ALL believe."

"I still should've known. But don't worry, because he's fine." He's not sure who the hell he was convincing now. Her, him or Puck for gods sake. Either way it wasn't the most easiest thing to believe because Puck's going to be a little fucked up over this. He'd just put that tough act on again, Finn is never falling for it again though, EVER!

"I think you should go easier on yourself, Puck forgives you and every time you look at him you hate yourself and he thinks you hate him." His heart stopped.

"Is that true?" It was whispered, his face showing pain.

"Yeah, because of what happens, Santana does it sometimes when she looks at me. You have to tell him you don't hate him."

"I know, I don't it's just...Ughh, what's taking so long?"

"Puck's going to be Finn they just need to fix him up."

"I know." Came the sigh, they've only been there thirty some odd minutes, Finn was just nervous. The two tried to stop worrying but talking about everything and anything they could, little laughs actually finding their way out of Finn when Brittney talked.

Finn has to admit that if Brittney wasn't here with him he'd probably be going insane. He'd probably be running to find Puck and make sure he was okay, they'd probably mark him as fucking insane. He's not sure how he was going to explain speeding off and not coming home right away to his mom, who's been blowing up his phone, but he's pretty sure Puck being okay is way more important then being grounded. He's just hoping Puck is okay, mentally and physically wise. And just wait until Finn goes to school tomorrow.

Did you die? I died! Who did you think was going to die silly! ;) Oh, just wait for next chapter, I amy have Puck be question but I don't know what questions to ask but I know what else is going to happen...that you don't HaH! By the way, it's not what you think.


	14. AUTHORS NOTER! sorry

I know you all hate me, but this is a very serious matter! You must read this to help me, become a better writer so you're story can be more enjoyable.

First, I'd just like to say applepiecrust and .Rain gave me wonderful advice on this story, yes I'm totally going to get rid of author notes on this story unless there is something I know I'll need to tell you about. I apologize if they took away from the story, I'm leaving the ones before this though. Also, I have to say that – as embarrassing as it is – I'm not quite sure about anything with the beta's. This is very confusing to me. However, I'm going to spend the next few hours correcting some obvious mistakes and re-uploading the story chapters, for future readers. So I need a beta and I need one more question for all of you...

I don't know what questions a cop asks of a rape victim so...I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story right now.

Feel free to PM or whatever with any questions answers or concerns, or anything else.

Thank you ALL for the support and love and I will hopefully update another chapter as soon as I can. Again, I apologize for anything that made the story less intense.

For future issues, feel free to point out any problem you see I will not take offence unless you're all "Your story sucks you need to learn everything, go back to elementary school." Even then I'd probably just thank you and laugh at you, but in all honesty I don't mind when you people point out a mistake, such as the can't/can thing that was pointed out by .Rain. Thank you all, again.


	15. AN:First One! I PROMISE!

So, I'm sure most of you are wondering where I've been. I know I've been slacking alot and I promise to get right back on tehse as soon as I can. While I could make an elaborate excuse for this I really don't have any and this would be an update I just don't have the time to. Between working, hospital and sleep I don't have much time for anything right now.

But there is a contest I'm holding for my boy in the hospital for anyone looking to write, it would be appriciated and I'm sorry to all my readers. I promise as soon as he's out of the hospital as soon as I know he's okay all the way, I promise I'll update every story plus some. I just don't have the time.

Again I apologize more than you could ever imagine. I've been meaning too and I should've updated sooner I just didn't have the mindset too. However I promise you as soon as I can I'll update I've been workign on ideas in the hospital and at work. So please stay tuned in I'll have it up in no time. And for a while jsut look into some of the contestants for my contest or become one.

Thanks for understandign and if you don't thanks for being a reader of the story.


	16. Stressful Questions

I know, I know the update is way too late. I wish I could tell you all that's been going on but I'm very secretive, sorry. Well, it's personal. But I guess...better late then never huh?

Disclaimer: In case I've been gone too long and you forgot, I do not own glee

Paring:

Warnings: emotionally draining?

Finn was waiting and Brittney was looking at him when they were finally called. "Noah Puckerman?" Finn tripped over his own feet as he shot up and ran over to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Was the first question Finn asked, the doctor looked at them and sighed.

"Well, Noah had two broken ribs, a concussion and a broken wrist. He was raped and has been cutting himself. He is also underweight." The doctor explained.

"He's been sick a lot recently." Brittney reasoned as Finn stared on, horrified at the news the doctor had returned with. It felt kind of unbelievable.

"Oh God, it's all my fault, oh god." Finn muttered as a hand flew up to wipe away his tears. The doctor looked at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I should've known, god, I should've known."

"Can we see him?" Brittney's voice broke out as she held Finn's hand. The doctor still looking at Finn who seemed to be some where else.

"Of course. We'd like to keep him overnight for further evaluation though, but you can see him for a little." Brittney held Finn's hand as she pulled him to Puck's room, where a nurse was leaving. The nurse looked over at Finn slightly and held sympathy on her face. The two walked in and saw how vulnerable Puck looked. Finn's eyes immediately saw the scars on Puck's wrist, sticking out so brightly. His knees gave in and he collapsed to the floor.

"Puck." He whispered and Brittney let go of Finn's hand who tried to rush over to Puck's bed but could barely get to his feet. Finn's hand reached over to grab Pucks and Brittney fell to the seat next to the bedside. "I'm so sorry Puck." Finn cried. Brittney looked on, tears in her eyes, one slipping down her cheek as Finn promised Puck the world, that no one would ever touch him again. Puck's mom came in with a cop asking the two to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Brittney asked when they pulled up to the car.

"no Britt, thank you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this" 'I'm sorry I let it get this far.' Brittney frowned and kissed Finn's cheek.

"I'm glad you did. You and Puck shouldn't have to deal with this on your own." Finn smiled and pulled away as Brittney entered her house. He pulled up to his and slowly left the car. His mom sat on the couch and stood up when he entered. Anger was written clear on her face and it fell as she saw her son's face.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked and Finn collapsed against her, needing someone to hold him up.

"God, Mom." He whimpered, pathetically. Eventually he fell asleep and Carole let him, until 10:30 when he awoke with a start. "Puck?" His eyes darted around the room and he stood up before falling back to the couch glad it was all just a dream, but it really wasn't. He knew that too, while it was a dream Puck was really hurt, this freak really fucked with Finn and Finn wasn't about to let him get away with it. He grabbed his keys and was out the door in a second.

Meanwhile With Puck:

Puck woke up to a cop and his mom standing in the room. His mom looked frustrated and the cop kept jotting stuff down. His eyes came into focus and he realized he was in the hospital. Finn? Oh God Finn knew.

"Mom?" His voice was strained and hurt, but got both people's attention. His mom cried and handed him a glass of water.

"Miss. Puckerman. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She did as she was told as the cop sat down. "Mr. Puckerman..." Puck's eyes narrowed. "we have some questions for you. Do you know who did this to you?" Puck's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded. "Who?" Puck didn't answer. "Who did this to you?" Puck bit his lip. "Was this consensual?"

"How dare you?" Puck growled. "If this was consensual do you think I'd be so fucked up over by it."

"We've had incidents where the victim wasn't..."

"Well I was. My science teacher, Mr. Stelavon. He did this to me." Puck felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

"And where did this take place?"

"His room, his classroom."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, after school. I was taking a test."

"Uhhuh. And how did he force you into this?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I mean, let's just ignore the fact he basically beat the shit out of me." Puck felt the tears falling and did nothing to stop them. "He threatened me, said I wanted it, what do you want from me."

"And did you want it?"

"No." Puck growled. "If I wanted it, there'd be no problem. If I wanted it, I wouldn't have felt threatened."

"Did you try to stop him?"

"Yes I tried to stop him!" Puck yelled, having his mom and another police officer rushing in. "If I didn't I'd be a little more healthy than I am now, I wouldn't have so many busted bones like I do. Get out of my room!" Puck sobbed as his mom grabbed him. Both cops looked at Puck, one holding sympathy the other a mask face.

Bam, done. Next chapter soon. If you're proud of me for updating review, if you've missed me review, if you want to ask me anything review. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays!


	17. Confronting Trouble

Well, I find time to do everything a little faster than normal. Yes, yes love me when you want to. Hate me when you want to. Updated!

Disclaimer: Yea, I still don't own glee. Sorry.

Paring:

Warnings:

Finn walked into the school, eyes burning with a flame no one's ever seen before. Brittney was with Santana when she saw him, she ran after him, getting Santana to follow. A few other kids got the feeling that something was about to happen as Finn pocketed his keys. Brittney was telling him to calm down as his eyes were locked on the person who was the target of all his anger. He ripped the door open, grabbing the teacher and students attention

"Mr. Hudson, what is the..." Finn cut him off with a swift punch to the side of his jaw. Mr. Stelavon stumbled but grabbed the desk to hold himself up. "How dare you?" Finn's fist tangled into the front of Mr. Stelavon's shirt pulling the teacher to him, all students on their feet, shuffling in the room. Brittney's voice cut through the commotion telling Finn to stop, this wasn't helping.

"How dare I?" Finn growled. "How dare you! Who do you think you are to touch him?"Mr. Stelavon's hands gripped Finn's and smirked at the voice.

"Did he tell you? Cry to you how the big bad teacher touched him? He wanted it, he loved every second of it!" Finn pulled Mr. Stelavon off his feet and threw him into the lab benches.

"Shut up!" Mr. Stelavon scrambled to his feet as kids watched on horrified at the boys face. The student approaching the teacher like a lion would it's prey, ready to pounce if he made one wrong move, said one wrong word.

"What? Can't stand hearing how he'd rather have me than you? If he didn't want it he..." Finn cut him off pinning him to the wall by his throat and growling, he fist connected with Mr. Stelavon's face again. Finn's fist pulled back and reconnected time and time again, anger filling his vision as he only saw red. He wanted to murder the guy. He felt hands grab him and pull him back.

"If you even think about touching him I'll kill you I swear! I'll murder you, so slowly, you'll be begging you went after someone else, you'll be begging you never moved here!" The teacher pulled Finn out of the room and told him to calm down. Brittney and Santana following the two to the principles office.

"Mr. Hudson, care to explain why you come into school late only to attack a substitute teacher?" Figgins asked and Finn just panted, trying to calm himself down.

"Principle Figgins, it's not Finn's fault. The guys sick!" Brittney exclaimed. Finn stood up.

"He's the reason Puck's in the hospital and the second I get a chance the cops will be on his ass and if not, I'll be there, every day to kick his ass." Finn exclaimed, storming out of the room. Kids looked at the passing boy, fear and shock clearly written on his face. He had a new destination, the hospital. He assumed the two Cheerios following him were going as well.

Puck was lying on his bed as his mom talked to another cop. So many cops and they all ask the same things, they all want him to tell the story. To relive the memory. He didn't want to, he wanted to forget it happened. He was tougher now, his facade back in place and he hated the questions. It always ended with him screaming at the cop to get lost, to shut up, to just leave him alone. God, forget that, what did Finn think? Was Finn disgusted in him, ashamed of him? It looked like that the last time Finn got him here.

"Don't touch me!" Puck shot up with excitement. Was that really him? Was that really Finn? He saw two cops standing up and heard hushed talking. "I don't care, let me see him. Mrs. Puckerman please! I need to see him!"

"Finn?" He whispered. "Finn?" He called a bit louder, hope filling his eyes as he got everyone's attention. His mom looked at him and Finn broke past the cops, skidding to his knees at Puck's bed. Puck looked down to the blood on Finn's knuckles and shirt. Well, that explained something. "What happened?"

"God, Puck I'm so sorry, I never should've let that happen to you. He ain't never gonna touch you again, you hear me? I ain't gonna let him. Either they do something or I will." One cop approached slowly and Finn put his hand onto the bed, resting it on the sheet next to Puck's leg.

"I wanna go home?" Puck's voice quivered, so close to breaking and Finn met his eyes.

"God, I know. I promise you, just stay here until they tell you, you're okay. Then I'll take you home."

"You right? No one else?"

"No one's gonna touch you Puck!" Finn growled and Puck's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

"When can I go home?" He whimpered, closing his eyes and slipping back to a laying position.

"Soon. For now, just calm down. You're okay now. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." Finn's voice was comforting and smooth as he spoke these words all sorts of promises falling off of his lips. Puck's night was wasted away with the cops and he found himself slipping off to the sound of Finn's comforting words. "I love you." Puck thought he heard as darkness overcame him and a hand wrapped around his. Darkness would only last for a little before the memories slipped in and scarred his dreams. He could deal with that as long as Finn was by his side when he woke up.

So, quick update, thanks to a certain first reviewer (coughCarterIsMinecough). Um, so I left it there, surprise surprise but I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my new story An Almost Day, it's a one-shot for now but it's kind of dealing with the same matter as this story. It doesn't have a character but you could chose, it's a little more triggerish than this one is but it was easy to write. So let me know if you love me fore updating so fast and that you hate me for not updating since almost a year ago.


	18. Shocking Revelations

I hate me for not updating as fast as I wanted but life has been so stressful gahd. I gotta learn to deal better. As you should know if you read any of my other stories I only have 3 hours of school and a lot more time so I'm going to try and update more frequently. I apologize and just hope you understand if not I understand. Hope you're still with me, here it is.

Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked I didn't own Glee

Paring:

Warnings:

Puck woke up with a gasp and breathing heavy. A head on the bed snapped up and and hand squeezed his as words, that Puck couldn't yet comprehend, were muttered. Slowly the person because a person he knew. Finn and he felt safe with Finn, Finn was safe even if there was blood on him.

"You're okay, breath Puck. Calm down. Ain't no one gonna hurt you. I won't let them. You're safe, you're so safe now." Puck calmed and looked to Finn, they were still in the hospital. Finn was still on his knees by the bed, eyes filled with worry and determination as the promises and words flew from his lips.

"What happened?" Finn smiled at the voice and ran his thumb up Pucks finger lightly.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, and Puck looked past to see cops still outside.

"Your shirt? Your knuckles?" Puck's voice was choked as he remembered the events of the day before. Finn skidding to his knees over to him. There were specks of blood on his shirt and his knuckles were torn up and bloody.

"What? Did you think when I found out I'd let his ass get away with that? You wouldn't for me and I damn well won't for you." There was a pause as the two met eyes. "I didn't want to leave so I stayed. I wanted to see you." Puck smiled lightly as Finn pulled his hands away, a little whine of discomfort coming from Puck's lips caused it to snap back and grab his hand.

"Is Brittney okay?" Finn smiled.

"Worried but she's okay. Some of them are coming by, your mom told me before she left for work. She didn't want to but I said that you were safe with me and I made sure she knew that. Is that okay, that they come? I won't let them if you don't want them to."

"No, it's...it's fine." Finn smiled and Puck took the time to see the pain on Finn's face, the disgust in his eyes and felt that pain come back. Puck thought it was all over all of the hate from Finn, that Finn accepted him again, loved him, but apparently he was wrong. "You hate me?" Shock was the only think on Finn's face when those words were spoken.

"Wha..Why...Wha...Why would ask me that? Why would I...NO!" The taller boy said, his face etched in confusion at Puck's question.

"Your eyes, your face. You're so disgusted, ashamed. You've had the look since you took me here." Finn pulled his hands away to rub his face and Puck pulled his to him so the other boy couldn't grab it again.

"God, no. I'm disgusted in myself, ashamed of myself. Not of you, you did nothing wrong here, ya hear me? There's nothing that's your fault in this, there never was and never will be and never is. Got it?" Finn's face was stern and Puck nodded.

"You hate yourself?" It was quiet but Finn nodded.

"So much. I'm sorry I let him do this to you. I should of known. If I had, I swear Puck I wouldn't have let him I never would have let him." Puck squeezed Finn's hands lightly. Deep down, he knew Finn wouldn't have but it didn't mean that at the time he believed Finn would've.

"I should've told you." Finn shook his head at Puck's words.

"No, I should've known." A silence fell as Puck looked into his eyes.

"I think I love you." Puck said, shocking both boys and Finn swallowed hard. Not sure if he could believe that and not positive on how to react. Puck shocked it came out of his mouth but not regretting it and meaning it in every way. "You should wash up and let some people come in I'm sure someone wants to see me, you can't hog me." Finn nodded and Brittney came in as Finn went to the bathroom and grabbed a shirt from Kurt.

"I think I love you." Finn whispered to himself as he thought about Puck's words. He refused to leave the hospital, and then went straight back to Puck's room, letting people come in but never leaving himself. Beuase Finn knew, he knew with all his heart that he loved Puck just as much and he would just be scared to say it.

Oh like you all didn't see that coming. Let's ignore my wicked late delay and forgive me. I hope you love. I'm not sure I do too much. Not sure.


End file.
